Love is a Marathon
by kisstherain205
Summary: Love is a marathon, that's why you get tired of everyone so fast. Slow down and pace yourself,cause when it's good, it's a long open road. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Forget To Remember Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Grey's...only my season 1 DVD. I wish I owned Patrick Dempsey, but you can't always have your way.

**Love is a Marathon**

Chapter 1: Don't Forget To Remember Me

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Oh man, I just laid down." Meredith Grey, a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital said to herself. Meredith was ready to throw her beeper at the wall. This was about the 5th time that it had beeped that afternoon. She had already worked 20 hours. "4 more hours to go." Meredith said getting off one of the cots in the on-call room.

**EMERGENCY: MEET IN CONFERENCE ROOM.**

Meredith ran to the conference room. _Why would there be an emergency in the conference room?_ Meredith opened the door only to be bombarded with a chorus of SURPRISES. "What the hell is this?" Meredith screamed, she wasn't angry, she just hated surprises.

"Did you forget what today is?" Izzie Stevens, also a resident, asked.

"Uh, Thursday?" Meredith asked.

"No silly, it's your birthday!" Izzie replied giving her a hug and a chocolate cupcake. "Someone is here to see you too; she said her name was Kelly Garrison. I love her hair, it's like the same color as Addison's, only darker." Izzie rambled.

"Izzie, where is she?" Meredith asked growing excited.

"Talking to the Chief." Izzie said, surprised at how excited Meredith was becoming. "Who is she?" Izzie asked.

Meredith didn't hear the last question; she was too excited to see Kelly. "Kelly! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" Meredith asked finally getting to Kelly.

"Mer! I've missed you so much, how long has it been? Like 2 years?" Kelly asked hugging Meredith.

"Don't try to change the subject, answer my questions." Meredith said getting right to the point.

"Ok, first question: Richard here called me and asked me to help with a neurology case. Second question: uh, actually the first answer to the first question explains it all. Mer, are you okay, you look a little pale." Kelly said waving a hand in front of Meredith's face. She turned to see what Meredith was looking at. "Whoa."

* * *

_AN: I think it's kinda short, review if you want to, tell me if it's good, I'll continue._

_KelBel_


	2. Chapter 2: Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. I don't own Central Park and I'm not sure if they have stables across the street. I don't own the Hilton and it's not on the corner of Worth and River... It's on 6th street (gotta love the internet.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start of Something New**

"Who is that guy? Kelly asked. This guy was so handsome, he took her breath away.

"That's Derek Shepherd. He's going to come over here and introduce himself to you." Meredith said, she was still looking at the person **behind** Derek.

"Wait, that's **the** Derek Shepherd? The one you like loved and then he turned out to be married?" Kelly asked. She hadn't known he was _**that**_ good looking.

"That's the one, we're just friends now. He and his wife, Addison, just got divorced, I'm also her friend. You'd think I'd hate her, but she's so nice." Meredith replied.

"Who are you looking at? You wouldn't get pale looking at your friend. Are you looking at that cute guy that looks like Shadow when he wants chicken?" Kelly asked mentioning her beloved dog who loved chicken.

"That's George; he used to be my friend."

"He's not anymore?" Kelly asked.

"No, they're still friends, but she likes him as more." Derek said cutting in. He turned to Kelly. "I'm Derek Shepherd; I'm thinking you're Kelly Garrison, the resident from New York City?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Kelly said shaking hands with Derek. When he let go, her hand was tingly.

"It's nice to meet a fellow New Yorker, how's Central Park doing? I heard it took a hit after that last storm."

"Oh, they've gotten it back to its former glory; they've even gotten more horses in the stables across the street for carriage rides." Kelly replied. "I love the carriage rides but the ferries are my favorite. I have a thing for ferryboats. It's a little strange but, I love the water."

"No, it's not strange at all; I also have a thing for ferryboats. Oh Meredith, Addison wanted to talk to you about something, and happy birthday, we're all going out to dinner tonight, you should join us Kelly." Derek mentioned.

"I think I might take you up on that offer. I just don't have a car yet, and I don't know the number for the taxi place." Kelly replied.

"Oh, Derek can take you. I'll be back later, Kell. You're gonna stay at my place right?" Meredith answered for Derek.

"Yeah, thanks, I paid for 2 nights at the hotel so I'll be there on Saturday. I'll talk to you later." Kelly told her. She turned to Derek. "Is it alright that you're taking me? Meredith just like answered for you." Kelly said smiling a beautiful smile in Derek's opinion.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just pick you up at your hotel say like 8:00?" Derek asked.

"Sure, that's fine. It's the Hilton on the corner of Worth and River, room 712." Kelly told him.

"So, I'll see you later then." Derek replied smiling his McDreamy smile.

"Thanks again Derek, it means a lot to me, I haven't seen Mer in like 2 years." With that Kelly left to go back to her hotel.

"You still got it, McDreamy." Addison said laughing at Derek's conspicuous grin. Even though they had divorced, Derek and Addison were still good friends. They had to be if they worked together.

"I have a thing for redheads." Derek said still smiling.

"Derek are you sure you want to get involved with Meredith's best friend and you know she's only gonna be here for a short time." Addison asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to see that smile again."

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, this story has nothing to do with me. I decided to just add another chapter to see if I could get any reviews. Come on guys! I need to know if I'm doing okay with this story...it's my first Grey's fic. and I want to know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sooner or Later

**AN: Ok, some of the next few chapters are going to be kind of short... I wrote it in a large font and forgot that'd it would be smaller and shorter...sorry.**

**Coolest People Ever: FireFlower and ShoppingGal87... my first 2 reviewers! THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sooner or Later

"You're going to have to tell him, Mer. Then again, maybe you missed you chance. He did tell you he loved you, but you made the choice to have sex with him and then asked if he was done in the middle of it. It might have scarred his fragile heart forever." Kelly said jokingly.

"Maybe you're right Kell, maybe I screwed it all up at that moment." Meredith reasoned.

"I was only kidding, if you fight for what you want, sooner or later you're gonna end up with something better." Kelly told her.

"God, you're like a fortune cookie." Meredith said laughing.

"You know it, Babe. So who is gonna be at your dinner thingy tonight?" Kelly asked.

"You, me, Derek, Addison, Izzie, George, Cristina, Burke, Alex, Izzie's boyfriend Denny, and Mark Sloan." Meredith replied.

"Isn't Mark Sloan the guy Addison cheated on Derek with?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Since the divorce, Addison and Mark have been going out and Mark and Derek are friends again. Forgive and forget, you know?"

"Yeah, ok, I have to get ready for this shindig. I'll see you at 8:00." Kelly told her. "Bye loser."

"See ya." Meredith said laughing.

"Now, what to wear?" Kelly said aloud which got a stare from her black Lab, Shadow. "Don't look at me like that Poochie." Kelly rifled through her suitcase for 30 more minutes before deciding on a strapless black dress that flared at the bottom with a pair of black Old Navy flip-flops. She applied some black mascara, black eyeliner, and a little lip gloss. "Perfect." Kelly said looking in the hotel's full length mirror.

Just then, there was a knocking sound on the hotel door. Kelly went to open it and there stood none other than Derek Shepherd. "Hey Derek, give me one minute, make yourself at home." Kelly ran to grab some last minute things. "Watch out for-" Kelly stopped talking and started laughing. "I was gonna say watch out for Shadow but he already got to you." Kelly said still laughing. Derek was on the floor being licked by Shadow.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date." Derek said petting the large black dog's head and getting back on his feet. "Are you ready to go?" Derek asked. "You look really nice."

"Yeah, I'm ready. You look nice too." Kelly said smiling. Derek was wearing a shirt and tie without the jacket and a pair of nice dress pants. His hair was rumpled, just the way he liked it and he had on _Curve for Men_.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Kelly said laughing.

15 minutes later, the whole gang was sitting at a rather large table getting ready to order. "I have no idea what to get." Meredith said.

"Try the calamari." Kelly and Derek said in unison without looking up from their menus. Everyone turned to look at the 2 of them who were sitting next to each other. They just kept on reading their menus like it was no big deal. But inside they both knew it was.

* * *

**AN: As my first 2 reviewers pointed out... it's kinda short, I'm working to make the next few chapters longer. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time's Like These

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. I don't own Aspirin**

**Coolest People Alive: FireFlower, ShoppingGal87, and IluvGA**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time's Like These**

After a very satisfying meal and good company, Kelly grabbed Derek and his car keys and drove them back to her hotel. "I don't know my way around here and you're too smashed to tell me where you live so I'm going to bring you with me." Kelly explained to Derek who had loaded up on the scotch.

"Okay. Kelly, you're the best." Derek said slurring his words.

"How are you able to go to work with a hangover?" Kelly asked Derek who was starting to nod off.

"Strong coffee and Aspirin." Derek replied.

"The breakfast of champions. I prefer cereal, but that's just me." Kelly joked. "Let's go Derek, I just met you and you way like more than I can carry, so you have to help me out a bit."

When they finally got upstairs, Kelly laid Derek on one of the guest room beds, and tucked him in just like his mother used to do for him. Before leaving him, she placed a bottle of water in one of the ice buckets near his bed, just in case he got really thirsty.

"Morning sleepyhead," Kelly greeted Derek when he walked into the kitchen area. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I ever have before, those beds are really comfortable. What's this?" Derek asked staring at the place setting that was set up for him.

"Very strong coffee and Aspirin, you told me that's what you eat after a night of heavy drinking. You probably don't remember that though, do ya? You were really wasted." Kelly said laughing.

"You're a funny one, now stop laughing so loud." Derek replied putting his hands over his ears.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital?" Kelly asked.

"In like 20 minutes. What about you?" Derek said.

"In like 25 minutes, could you give me a ride? I'm sorry to be such a pain, but I still don't have a car or the number to the taxi place."

"It's no problem, wait, why do you get to be there 5 minutes later?" Derek asked.

"It helps to have parents who are friends with Richard." Kelly said smiling.

"Luckkkkky." Derek said drawing out the word.

"Go get dressed! Jeez, you want me to be late on my very first day here? I bet you have an ulterior motive." Kelly said looking at Derek with mock suspicion.

"Oh, I have an ulterior motive? Who brought me to their hotel room last night, _and_ tucked me in." Derek said with the same mock suspicion.

"Okay, okay, I admit it; I'm madly in love with you Derek." Kelly told him half seriously half sarcastically.

"You should know, I feel the same way." Derek said with the same hint of seriousness and sarcastic ness.

After a few seconds Kelly said, "I bet you do." This made them both start cracking up.

19 minutes later they were running into Seattle Grace where Dr. Webber was standing looking at his watch. "Right on time you two."

"Hey Richard, how are you this morning?" Kelly asked.

"I'm doing pretty good, thank you for asking." Dr. Webber said kindly.

"Good morning Richard." Derek greeted.

"Good morning Shepherd, get upstairs you two, you have patients to check on. Shepherd, I expect you'll be briefing Kelly here on all the patients you'll both be sharing?" Richard asked.

"Yes, there won't be any problems with that. Have a nice day, sir." Derek told him quickly grabbing Kelly's hand and pulling her to the elevator.

"Bye Richard." Kelly said.

"Bye Kelly." _Oh great, they're going in the elevator, this may be a problem._

"I like this," Kelly said.

"You like what?" Derek asked.

"I like holding your hand." Kelly replied.

"I like holding your hand too; it makes me feel all warm inside." Derek said remembering that they were still holding hands.

"That was kinda corny Derek."

"You were thinking it," Derek said defensively.

"I know, but you said it."

"True, how about we go out tonight? Just you and me." Derek asked.

"I'd love that; meet me at my hotel an hour after we get off?" Kelly asked him.

"That's fine; I'll drive you home after work too. I'll take you to get the best pizza in Seattle." Derek said stopping in front of the attending's locker room. "The resident's locker room is down the hall a little more and to the right. I'll wait for you outside of room 225. Bye."

"Bye Derek." Kelly said walking into the locker room to find Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie all peeking through the door.

"What was that all about?" Izzie asked shaking her eyebrows up and down and smiling.

"Oh, that. Derek and I have a date tonight. Mer, does that make you uncomfortable? If it does I won't go out with him." Kelly said looking a little sad at the thought.

"No, like I said yesterday, we're just friends. So, I saw you guys pulling into the parking lot when Izzie, George and I got here, might I ask why you guys were together?" Meredith said playfully.

"He was really drunk last night, and I don't know the way around Seattle yet, so I just took him to my hotel, and let him sleep it off."

"Sure, that's all that happened." Cristina said.

"Let's just drop it, I gotta get changed." Kelly said walking to a locker that had her name on it.

"Ok guys, Kelly never lies, it's like a sickness. She's like a freaking saint." Meredith defended her long time friend.

"Hey! I resent my inability to tell a lie. Childhood was hard; I couldn't get away with anything." Kelly said smiling.

"Boo fricking hoo." Meredith said laughing.

"Let's go harass some interns!" Cristina said happily.

"She doesn't really harass innocent interns, does she?" Kelly asked Izzie.

"It's sad but true, she loves work. She once even said that blood was like candy only better. It sickening how much she likes to work." Izzie said laughing at Cristina as she tapped a late intern on the shoulder.

"Poor intern, I'd be scared out of my mind." Kelly said laughing at the intern's scared look on his face.

"Garrison! Where have you been?" Derek asked walking up behind Kelly.

"Gee Dr. Shepherd; I've been here the whole time waiting for you." Kelly said innocently playing along.

"So, you're saying that I take too long?" Derek asked starting to crack a smile.

"Yes, sir, I am, is this a problem?" Kelly asked.

"Why, no, no it's not a problem." Derek said. This made Kelly crack up.

"Do I have to call you Dr. Shepherd or can I call you Derek?" Kelly asked Derek.

"I'm thinking it'd be ok if you called me Derek since it is my name." Derek said jokingly.

"Ok. Derek, do I have interns? Or do I just follow you around all day?"

"You actually get interns. They get to follow you around for awhile. Then you send them to do stuff and you come and find me." Derek said smiling.

"Ok, so I'll see you at like 7:00 so we can leave?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in on the case on the ride to your hotel." Derek said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Kelly waved goodbye and went to go find her interns.

10 hours later, Kelly and Derek met in the parking lot near his car. "Hey, how were your interns?" Derek asked a smiling Kelly.

"They were all really sweet. I think they were afraid of me though." Kelly said puzzled.

"Oh, that might be because they had Miranda Bailey as their resident. She's on maternity leave with her second child." Derek told her.

"Miranda is so nice though, how could they be scared of her?" Kelly asked.

"Are we talking about the same Miranda Bailey? How do you know her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Miranda Bailey married to Tucker Bailey just had a son a few years ago, Tucker was in an accident and she didn't want to give birth. My parents are friends with her parents. They all worked together at one point. My parents aren't as well known as Meredith's mother, but they were pretty good at what they did." Kelly explained.

"You know everyone don't you?" Derek asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I know Burke too, that's why I was talking to him about our families. Then Alex and I went to Med School together. Can you let me out here?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Are you crazy? It's like a mile away from your hotel." Derek said.

"I need to run; you can follow me if you're afraid of someone abducting me." Kelly said smiling as Derek pulled to the curb. "Thanks Der-Bear!" Kelly laughed at the random nickname and ran off down the street.

* * *

**AN: Is this better length wise? I had to join 2 chapters together (2 shorties as I like to call them) please REVIEW!**

**(All the chapter titles are song titles, can anyone guess who they're by?)**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Coolest People Ever: ShoppingGal87, iluvGA, lagoparty, and FireFlower**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're Beautiful**

"Wow, Kelly, you look absolutely amazing." Derek said eyes wide.

"Derek, I'm wearing a Princeton sweatshirt and my hair is in a ponytail." Kelly said.

"Don't you see, it's not the clothes that make you beautiful, it's the person on the inside, in your heart." Derek told her.

"You sound like a Hallmark card." Kelly said laughing. Derek grabbed her hand and led her to his car which was parked right outside the exit.

"Ok, I want to know about your whole family…go!" Derek said.

"My grandpa on my dad's side is Will Garrison, he was a cardiologist. His wife is Emma Matthews Garrison; she was an orthopedic surgeon. Then, on my mom's side is Jack Ryan who was a neurosurgeon, he's the reason I wanted to be a neurosurgeon. My Grandpa Jack's wife is Delaney Mae Ryan and she was a plastic surgeon and an amazing cook. My dad is William Garrison the 2nd and he is a cardiologist and he was married to my mom, Hannah Ryan Garrison who is a plastic surgeon." Kelly told him.

"What about siblings, do you have siblings?" Derek asked.

"I'm the youngest of 7 kids. My mom and dad had the perfect family, 3 boys and 3 girls. My dad used to be obsessed with the Brady Bunch since that was the only show on when he would come home from the hospital. I was a surprise. The 2 oldest are Will and Madison. Will is married to Abby and they are both E.R. doctors. Madison is married to Jake and they're both plastic surgeons like my mom. Then there is Matthew and Isabella in the middle. Matthew is married to Grace and they have 2 kids, Kayla and James, they're twins. Matthew and Grace are both pediatricians. Isabella is married to Justin and they have Savannah, they're both lawyers. Next are Austin and Mia. Austin is married to Kailee and they're both physiologists. Last is Mia and her husband Ben, they have a little baby boy named Mason, Mia is staying home with him now and Ben is a lawyer. That is the long list of my family." Kelly said in finality.

"You guys are really accomplished. My family is pretty much like that too." Derek told her.

"Really? Go ahead, family tree time, but only do your parents and siblings, the grandparent's part wiped me out." Kelly said smiling.

"Okay, my parents are Charles and Lily Shepherd. They're both general surgeons, they dabble in everything. I'm they youngest of 5; I have 4 sisters and 3 brothers in law and 12 nieces and nephews. First, is my sister, Ava and her husband Cole, they're both cardiologists and they have 4 kids. Cody is the oldest, then Ella and Molly are twins and Chase is the youngest. Second, is my sister Cassidy and she's married to Carter, they're both dentists. They have 4 children also, Landon, Bianca and Avery are triplets and then Hope was just born a month ago. Third are my sister Daisy and her husband Max. They have 3 kids, Braden, Bryson, and Leila. Last but certainly not least is my sister Lacey; she's divorced and has a daughter, Cara." Derek finished.

"Imagine if we got them all together, jeez that'd be one big party." Kelly said laughing.

"Here we are the best pizza in all Seattle." Derek said turning off the engine.

"Look how big this property is, whose is it?" Kelly asked wide eyed.

"It's mine. I'll give you the tour. My trailer is there and the woods are over here. There's also a lake in the woods where I fish for trout." Derek said hoping Kelly wouldn't think he was a weirdo for living in a tiny trailer on a big piece of land.

"It's beautiful,"

"So how did you and Meredith become friends?" Derek asked as they were sitting down to dinner.

"Well when my dad slept with her mom, we kind of thought it was better to be friends than to be enemies just because of what our parents had done. This was in like 1st grade too. So, I guess we had both heard each other's last names and I'm thinking we didn't really know what was going on, so we just became friends. We've been friends ever since. We've been through really tough times together, and you just don't give up on a friend that you've known forever just because she has some bad habits or you just can't keep in touch anymore." Kelly said smiling.

"Ellis sure did get around, didn't she?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yeah, she did. I don't blame her though. I blame my father for cheating on my mom. Some guys just can't keep it in their pants. When they got divorced, my brothers all sent him a bunch of Sex Aholics Anonymous flyers to him. It was actually pretty funny." Kelly said laughing at the memory. "But when I get married, I'm not going to have him give me away. I can't stand being in the same room as him let alone touching him. EW. Isabella is the only one that still keeps in touch with him. She let him give her away when she and Justin got married."

"I understand what you're saying. After Addison cheated on me with Mark, I had to get out of New York; I couldn't stand seeing them together. I kept asking myself, 'what made them do it? Was I not a good enough reason not to?' I think that's why I slept with Meredith at that Hospital Party at Joe's. I wanted to get back at Addison. Then I guess once Mer gave me a chance, I fell in love with her. But, then Addy showed up and I decided I'd give it another shot. At first, Meredith didn't understand why I chose Addison when I was so deeply in love with her, but after awhile she and I became friends and then she and Addy became friends." Derek told her.

"So why did you go back to Addison?" Kelly asked.

"I guess I was scared. Addy had been my family for almost 12 years, and I'm not a quitter."

"But, sometimes you have to quit. Not everyone is strong enough to overcome some things. In some ways everyone is a quitter. Being a quitter can be a good thing too. We always tell our patients that they need to quit smoking, but do most of them do it? No, and then they end up with lung cancer or lung disease. True, quitting is not for everyone, but usually it's something you have to give into. Does that make any sense?" Kelly asked sadness in her eyes.

Derek didn't say anything, he just leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Softly at first but then with more passion as Kelly started kissing back. A magical ending to a magical night.

"She said my trailer and the property was beautiful. Does that mean something?" Derek asked Preston Burke.

"Well I've known Kelly since she was born, so when she says something is beautiful, you have to know that it really is. She has a problem with telling lies… she just can't do it, and because she can't tell lies, she usually won't do anything to hurt someone. Kelly is one of the most honest people you can find." Dr. Burke told him. They had become friends after the Code Black because they were close to losing the people they loved.

"So you're saying that I should definitely keep going out with her?" Derek asked his lunch mate.

"Yeah, but only if you're not going to pull the same crap you did with Meredith. Kelly wouldn't be your friend like Meredith is now. When she was like 6 years old, her parents got divorced because her dad cheated on her mom. Her oldest brother, Will, moved out right after the divorce and doesn't talk to Dr. Garrison anymore. Since Will and Kelly are so close, Kelly doesn't talk to her father as much as most people do. She doesn't trust people, especially men, like most women do. Kelly is almost the exact opposite of Meredith; she doesn't have one night stands or drink tequila like its water. She'll tell you when she trusts you… it just might take awhile." Burke finished.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Kelly asked coming up behind Derek and giving him a kiss on the cheek as she sat down with her lunch. During the last few minutes of their date, Derek and Kelly had shared a quick goodnight kiss that made both their lips tingle.

"We were just talking about uh… surgery techniques! Surgery techniques, that's it." Derek replied fibbing a little.

"Sure you were," Kelly said. "I'm moving into Meredith's tonight, could you help me? I only have a few boxes and some of Shadow's things. I'll even make you dinner."

"Oh, Derek, you really want to try her cooking. She's even better than me. Her grandmother is an amazing cook, that's where she learned." Burke said getting up to throw his lunch away. "Derek remember what we talked about… wouldn't want you screwing up someone's life." Burke said with a wink.

"Surgery techniques my butt. So what is your favorite food, I'll make it for you." Kelly said smiling.

"People still say "butt"?" Derek asked grinning.

"I'm sorry am I too innocent for you?" Kelly asked jokingly.

"That's impossible. My all time favorite food is Irish stew. Did your grandmother teach you how to make that?" Derek asked.

"Actually she did!" Kelly said laughing. "Good choice, Dr. Shepherd. I'll see you up in Mandy's room." Kelly said mentioning the young patient they were sharing.

20 minutes later, Derek and Kelly were in Mandy Johnson's room talking to her parents. "So, since Mandy is so popular with… well everyone, we're making sure that no one knows she's here getting a surgery. We'll be performing her surgery tomorrow night and I assure you, it will be top secret." Derek told them. Mandy was a famous actress even though she was so young.

"So, she'll be ok right?" Mrs. Johnson asked worriedly.

"Well we can't ensure that everything will go okay, there are risks to every surgery. Dr. Shepherd is the best neurosurgeon around. I can ensure you that Mandy is in the best possible hands, she could be in." Kelly calmly stated.

"Dr. Garrison will take a few minutes to check your vitals, and then I'll be back before I leave for the night." Derek said smiling.

"Thank you doctors. Hunnie, let's go get something to eat. Mandy, we'll be right back." Mr. Johnson said.

"He likes you a lot."

"Who likes me a lot?" Kelly asked writing down some notes.

"Dr. Shepherd, I can tell." Mandy replied.

"How can you tell?"

"When he looks at you, he smiles and his eyes get like my dad's do when he looks at my mom. You like him too, don't you?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, you're way too smart for your age." Kelly said smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Mandy, it's an energetic yes."

"Are you two married like my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Nope, we only met two days ago. He's my friend's friend." Kelly explained.

"It must have been like at first sight then, right?" Mandy asked.

"Kelly, Meredith is waiting downstairs for you, she's ready to go." Derek said smiling, interrupting Kelly's answer. "Hi again Mandy, how are you feeling?"

"Thanks Derek, I'll be going now." Kelly said handing Derek Mandy's chart while walking out the door. "Mandy, the answer to your question, it's yes." Kelly said popping her head back in and smiling.

Derek was confused. "What did you ask her?"

"She likes you a lot Dr. Shepherd." Mandy said going through the same conversation she and Kelly just had.

"I had a very interesting conversation with a certain 5 year old today." Derek said between mouthfuls of Irish stew.

"You did too?" Kelly asked passing him a napkin.

"Mandy is the little girl with the tumor right?" George asked.

"She's the smartest 5 year old I've ever met." Kelly replied.

"Isn't she the one on that new TV show… what's it called?" Izzie asked.

"Twisted," Derek said. "She's actually pretty good; I watched a few episodes with her."

"I did too, I spend most of my time with her, she's the reason I'm here with you guys." Kelly said smiling.

"George, can I talk to you outside?" Meredith asked putting her bowl into the dishwasher.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Kelly, Derek, Izzie, and Denny all said together.

"You guys sound like kids. Sure Mer, give me one minute." George said smiling. They had made up the day Kelly first arrived.

"George, I know that it was really awful what I did to you and I hope you know that I'm really sorry. It may be a little weird but I've thought about it and… I love you." Meredith said while wringing her fingers and looking at her feet.

George guided her face up with his finger. "I love you too Mer."

* * *

**AN: I gave you guys some GeoMer action... oh boy will you be surprised at the next chapter!**

**Long enough?**

**Please REVIEW! I haven't had as many as I would like.**


	6. Chapter 6: Always Love

**DISLAIMER: SEE CH. 1, I own nothing**

**AN: For the sake of this chapter let's just say that the chief's surgery never happened.**

**Coolest People Ever: Everyone who reviewed**

**George/Meredith lovers...you'll love me for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Always Love**

Derek walked up behind Kelly who was gazing at Meredith's hand. "You'll be my maid of honor, right?" Meredith asked smiling broadly. Meredith and George had come in after their talk that night and announced that they were engaged. George had had a feeling that Meredith had feelings for him. Since they had been friends for so long and knew everything about each other, they decided to get engaged right away.

"Of course I'll be your made of honor, I'm surprised you even had to ask." Kelly said hugging her best friend.

"Look at that rock! Jeez, I didn't get to see it last night, it's huge." Derek said feeling happy for his friend.

"Oh, Der, I think George is going to ask you to be the best man." Meredith said smiling at her fiancé's name.

"Why me? We aren't that close." Derek asked.

"Something about you being the whole reason we're together." Meredith shaking her head, she wasn't sure on the reason.

"The fact that I'm pretty much paired up with Kelly is good enough reason for me." Derek said hugging Kelly.

"Awe, thanks Der-Bear." The nickname had pretty much become a constant in their conversations; Kelly had a tendency to give everyone nicknames.

"You gave him a nickname? You've only known him for like 4 days." Meredith said shaking her head jokingly.

"You know Merabelle; I give everyone nicknames at some point." Kelly said laughing when Meredith blushed at the nickname. "Now, I must think of one for George. I know how much he hates it when Cristina calls him Bambi." Kelly put her index finger to her chin and walked away murmuring names while shaking her head.

"So Derek, how're things going with Kell-Bell?" Meredith asked smiling.

"She gave herself a nickname?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, I gave it to her, duh. Now, don't avoid the question, answer it!" Meredith said punching him in the arm lightly.

"Ow, that hurt. Actually I think, it's all going good. We haven't been able to stop sneaking kisses. Especially in the elevator." Derek joked.

"You and your elevators." Meredith said laughing. She saw Kelly walking back towards them with what Meredith called her 'eureka!' face. "You figured out a nickname, that was quick." Meredith said smiling.

"How about…Geo? It's like part George and part O'Malley." Kelly said smiling.

"Awe! I like it." Meredith laughed.

"Anyway, how goes our Special Super Secret Silent Sunset Surgery?" Derek said with a straight face.

"You've been practicing that, haven't you?" Kelly asked laughing.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't." Derek replied.

"He has!" Meredith and Kelly said at the same time breaking into fits of giggles.

"Fine, laugh all you want, I'm going to find George. We're going to have some fun **manly** bonding time." Derek said walking away but not before giving Kelly a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know he's in like love with you, right?" Meredith asked.

"I had a feeling. I've only known him for like 4 days though. How do you fall in love with someone that fast?" Kelly said sadly.

"It was probably love at first sight for him. Before you came, I would always talk about you to him." Meredith explained.

"You would? Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because, you're my best friend. I've known you longer than any of my other friends, and you're so accomplished. Star of the track team, Valedictorian for our graduation in high school, 1st in all of your classes at Princeton, Top student in your Med. School, and you're gorgeous. I used to be so jealous of you when we were in high school. All of these hot guys would ask you out. You usually said no because you can't trust guys. But then when you said yes, I kind of felt left out, even when you didn't ditch me like most girls do to their best friends. You never put your boyfriends ahead of me and I was still jealous. It seems kind of silly but in high school I wasn't that pretty and I wasn't asked out constantly. Usually once the guys were rejected they would come to me to get closer to you. But now, I think it's kind of ironic that you're getting my leftovers." Meredith said smiling and wiping away some escaped tears.

"Merabelle, you never told me that that's how you felt." Kelly said hugging Meredith.

"Look at us, we're standing in the middle of the hospital crying about something from the past." They both laughed wiping away the tears. "I gotta go see George, you guys are coming over again tonight, right? I think Izzie wants to try and see if she can out-do you with her cooking."

"We're meeting after the surgery, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, the surgery itself won't take that long. I'll see you guys later for the SSSSS." Meredith said counting all the S's on her fingers. "How did he come up with that name?" She said laughing and waving goodbye.

A few hours and 1 surgery later, Derek and Kelly were walking out the front hospital doors. "Are you going to Meredith's tonight? I know we haven't talked about it." Derek said.

"I don't really have a choice do I? I live there," Kelly said laughing.

Derek was interrupted by Dr. Webber. "Kelly! Wait, I have something I need to ask you. Derek could you give us a minute?"

"Sure, Kell, I'll meet you by my car." Derek said squeezing her hand.

"What is it Richard?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like a permanent position as an attending here at Seattle Grace Hospital." Richard asked.

"Richard, I have a contract with Memorial in New York." Kelly said.

"Not anymore, it was up 2 days ago." Richard said smiling.

"Really? I would have to check with Jonathan at Memorial. I'm not sure how they would feel about me moving to Seattle. But, I would love to if everything checks out and they don't offer me something better. Richard, I'm kidding. Of course, I'll take the job. I'll just have to go back and get some stuff." Kelly said laughing at Richard's face when she told him she wasn't sure.

"You young lady are lucky you didn't give me a heart attack. Now go tell Derek the good news." Richard said waving her off. They talked for a few more minutes before Kelly jogged to the car.

"What'd he say?" Derek asked anxiously.

"I'm going back to New York soon." Kelly said.

"I know," Derek said sadly.

"But, that's not what he asked me." Kelly smiled.

"What did he ask you." Derek asked.

"He asked if I wanted to stay her as an attending." Kelly said looking at her nails.

"And you said…what?"

"Oh, I said yes." Kelly said looking up into Derek's bright blue eyes and smiled.

Derek smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"So, I was wondering if you would come to New York with me and maybe meet my family." Kelly asked.

"Of course, I want to see just how big it is. Then I'll help you move all your stuff back out here." Derek said smiling.

"How about we take a plane back to New York then I'll pick up my car and we can have a Road Trip back." Kelly asked.

"That sounds like fun, we could visit my family while we're in New York too. Wait, what about me am I allowed to go with you?" Derek asked.

"Richard said you could come too, we have a week and a half out there, to do whatever we need to do." Kelly smiled.

"Well let's go tell everyone the good news, I'm starving anyway."

"Before we go in, let's develop an elaborate story that they'll fall for." Derek said with a sly grin.

"How about we elope to New York so we can live in the Hamptons." Kelly suggested.

"I like the eloping part. We're eloping to Paris-no better yet Ireland."

"I like it, let's go in holding hands with broad smiles." Kelly said shaking her head grinning.

"Ladies first," Derek said holding the door open for Kelly. They walked into the kitchen where Meredith, George, Izzie, Denny, Cristina and Burke were laughing and talking about something or other.

"Guess what you guys?" Derek asked the happy group.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"We're eloping! To Ireland!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No your not," Meredith said.

"Yeah, we are." Derek said wondering why they weren't buying it.

"No you aren't." Meredith repeated.

"How do you know?" Kelly asked.

"Richard just called us and told us that you both are going to New York together." George said.

"Damn Richard, he ruined our fun!" Derek said laughing and squeezing Kelly's hand. Everyone laughed. Just then Shadow ran in and jumped on Derek and started licking his face.

"Shadow! Derek, I'm sorry, he must really like you." Kelly told him.

"Or I taste like a piece of chicken every time I see him." This made the large group burst again into laughter.

* * *

**AN: This is the last chapter I have written so it may take awhile for me to add another chapter expect one tonight but it might have to be tomorrow too. HAPPY EASTER!**

**Thanks: Everyone that Reviewed.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nice to Meet You Anyway

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter**

**Cool People: People who reviewed**

**Kelly's Family: Oldest: Will married to Abby, Madison married to Jake**

**Middle Children: Matt married to Grace (2 kids: Kayla and James "Jay"), Isabella married to Justin (1 kid: Savannah "Savvy" (I know Addie's friend is named Savvy)**

**Younger (Older than Kelly): Austin married to Kailee, Mia married to Ben (1 kid: Mason)**

**Mom: Hannah, Dad: William 2nd**

**Sorry if I wrote Patrick instead of Derek... it's all my finger's fault **

**HOPE you LIKE it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: (Nice To Meet You) Anyway**

"I can't believe I never told you that I grew up in New Jersey." Kelly said while she and Derek sat in the car outside Kelly's mother's house.

"I guess you just forgot that tiny detail." Derek said smiling before opening the door for himself and then Kelly.

"So, this is _**the**_ Derek Shepherd." Kelly's mom, Hannah greeted warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Garrison." Derek greeted back.

"Please, call me Hannah. Everyone else does." She smiled. "Kelly, your nieces and nephews have been looking for you." Hannah told Kelly.

"I'll go look for them right now." Kelly replied.

"Derek, Kelly's brothers have been waiting for you, I think they wanted to speak with you." Hannah told him.

Derek gulped. "Okay,"

"You'll be okay, I promise." Kelly reassured Derek and giving him a quick kiss before walking away which made Derek smile.

"Hello. I'm Derek Shepherd, Kelly's boyfriend." Derek introduced himself to Kelly's 3 older brothers plus her 3 brothers in law.

"Hi Derek, I'm Ben. I'm married to Mia." A handsome blond man, Derek's age introduced himself. Derek shook his outstretched hand. "This is Will, he's the oldest." Ben said pointing to a guy that looked about 45 and had brown hair. "That's Matt, that's Austin, Jake, and Justin are these two." Ben said pointing them each out. Matt looked just like his brother only younger, he was 40. Austin was 38 and he had red hair like Kelly and his mother. Jake and Justin were brothers, both with dark brown hair and handsome faces.

"It's nice to meet you all." Derek smiled. Unlike these men, Derek was handsome and hot, something they would never be.

"So how long have you been going out with my baby sister?" Will asked, not sounding too friendly.

"Almost 2 weeks." Derek said leaning down to unleash Shadow, who he had walked in with. The young dog pranced away to join in the fun of the other dogs who were playing with the kids.

"Isn't that a little soon to be bringing someone home to meet the family?" Austin asked.

"Hey, I was brought here a week after Mia and I started dating. We got married 3 weeks later, we are so in love." Ben said turning to Derek.

"Yeah, but Mia isn't our baby sister." Matt replied.

"So, that makes me less important?" A tall brunette joked walking up to them. "Hi, I'm Mia the unimportant." Mia smiled.

"Hi Mia, it's very nice to meet you." Derek returned the smile.

"Let this poor guy go hang out with Kelly. She's playing house with the kids." Mia said pointing to Kelly sitting at a tiny table holding a cute baby.

"Thanks," Derek said walking away.

"Derek, one more thing." Will, Matt, and Austin walked over and they all leaned in. "If you hurt our baby sister, you're dead."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Derek said walking away.

"I think I was just threatened." Derek said sitting down next to Kelly.

"They did not!" Kelly replied astonished.

"It's no big deal. Who's this cutie?" Derek asked making silly faces at the baby.

"This is little Mason, Mia and Ben's baby."

"Ben and Mia seem nice." Derek said holding out his arms to take Mason.

"Ben is definitely the nicest of my brother in laws. Jake and Justin are brothers and they're kind of shallow. They don't talk much either." Kelly replied.

"I noticed that. Where are the rest of the kids? Kayla, James and Savannah, right?" Derek asked.

"Yup, I think we're playing hide and seek. Help me find them?" Kelly asked smiling and holding out her hand behind her as she walked away. Derek grabbed onto it with his free hand.

"Hm, where could they be?" Kelly asked, playing dumb.

"I have no idea!" Derek exclaimed putting his hand over his eyes like he was looking over the horizon instead of looking in a big yard.

Mason gurgled a little and pointed to a little girl nearby underneath the picnic table.

"Who is that Mason?" Kelly asked.

"Sava," Mason replied which really meant "Savannah."

"I'll get her from behind, go stand in front of her and pretend like you're looking." Kelly whispered. Derek did as he was told and pretended to be confused as to where the little kids were.

"Gotcha!" Kelly said tickling a now giggling Savannah. "Where are Kayla and Jay?" Kelly asked and Savannah whispered in her ear about where they were.

"Savvy, you just gave away our hiding spots!" The twins yelled.

"It's okay guys; I want you to meet someone anyway." Kelly told them smiling at Derek who smiled back. "This is my boyfriend, Derek." Kelly said.

"Hi Derek." Savannah, Kayla and Jay said in unison.

"Hi guys." Derek said crouching to their level. "You want to play a better game then this?" Derek asked smiling.

"YEAH!" They screamed. Kelly stood behind him and laughed. _Derek is so hot when he smiles. _

"Okay, have you ever played Red light, Green light?" Derek asked.

"No," The cousins said again in unison.

"Okay, Aunt Kelly s going to be it, okay Aunt Kelly?" Derek asked.

"Sure, I remember this game." Kelly said walking 15 feet away and turning around.

"Okay, she is going to say 'green light'. When she says this, you can run as fast as you can as far as you can. But when she says 'red light' you have to stop running. If you don't stop, you have to go back to the starting place, which is going to be the picnic table. Everyone understand?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Savannah, Kayla, and Jay said.

"Ok Kell, we're ready."

"Green light," Kelly screamed. This caused the little kids and Derek (still carrying Mason) to run towards her. "Red light!" Kelly yelled turning around quickly. Derek was all the way in the back, the two girls were in the middle and James was right near Kelly. Satisfied that no one had moved Kelly continued the game which resulted in Jay winning. The game continued until Hannah announced that dinner was ready.

"So Derek, have you been married before?" Will, who was sitting next to Kelly, asked. This question caused Kelly to slap her brother's arm, hard.

"No Kell, it's okay. I was married before, she um, cheated on me." Derek paused when all the women in Kelly's family gasped. "With my best friend." Derek finished. This caused another gasp. "When I found out, I moved to Seattle and met Meredith, we started dating and then Addison, my ex-wife, came to help with a neonatal case. Then I had to choose between Addison and Meredith. I chose Addison; we thought we could work it out. But it turned out that we couldn't and by then Meredith and Addison and I had all become friends, so we got divorced. And then, I met Kelly." Derek smiled at the last sentence.

"See kids, you don't have to hate your father for cheating on me, I'm over it, and you should be too." Hannah reasoned.

"Let's just not talk about that right now, we might spoil our wonderful evening." Kelly's sister, Isabella said.

"Good idea." The Garrison siblings said in unison.

"So where are you guys going tomorrow?" Kelly's sister Madison asked.

"Well, first we're going to the hospital so I can get some things. Then, we're going to Derek's penthouse in the city for lunch. Lastly, we're going to his family's house for dinner." Kelly finished smiling and squeezing Derek's leg underneath the table. This caused him to jump and cough into his napkin. Kelly winked at him.

"That sounds nice. Where are you staying tonight?" Abby, Will's wife asked.

"My house, I have to call the realtor also." Kelly said thinking aloud.

"Why, are you selling your house hunnie?" Hannah asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Derek asked.

"Didn't tell us what?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Richard Webber asked me to move to Seattle to be an Attending at Seattle Grace, and I said yes." Kelly smiled at Derek who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Kelly, why did you do that? You know that dad lives out there." Matt exclaimed with hate.

"I love it out there. I love the ferries. I love the rain. I love the people." Kelly said looking at Derek.

"New York has ferries, people and it rains a lot." Austin tried to reason with his younger sister.

"I already signed the contract. I probably should have told you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Kelly said.

"Oh, it was a surprise alright." Isabella said sarcastically.

"You know what? I did not come all the way back to New Jersey to be yelled at. If you all can't act civilly Derek and I will leave." Kelly said irritably pushing her plate away and walking away in a huff.

"I guess I'll go after her." Derek said after a few seconds of silence.

"That might be a good idea. It was nice meeting you Derek." Hannah said kindly.

"Bye everyone." Derek replied grabbing his jacket that Kelly had been wearing and walking away.

Derek found Kelly leaning against the rental car with Shadow lying near her feet. "Are you okay, babe?" Derek asked calmly.

"I'm just never good enough for them. They make a stink when I make my own decisions but no one says anything when they make important decisions. Did you know that when I got Shadow they wanted me to bring him back to where I got him and get a refund on my money? I was furious." Kelly said.

"How about we just go to your place and you can relax." Derek suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't stand being here anymore." Kelly said jumping into the car.

* * *

**AN: Oh boy! What's going to happen next? I know but do YOU have any guesses? Thanks everyone that reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW! I like seeing my inbox filled with messages. But is it ever filled? I think not. Long enough? Next chapter will be Derek and Kelly at her house and meeting the Shepherds! (Sounds like it would be a good movie!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Good Fight

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

**AN: I know it's kinda short but I haven't had much time and I haven't gotten many good ideas...sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Good Fight**

Many things had happened the night Derek met Kelly's family. The obvious one was the family meeting Derek Shepherd. But, an even more important thing happened that night. That night was the first time that Derek and Kelly had sex.

"Mmm…that was fun." Derek said while stretching and giving Kelly a kiss.

"I have to know something though. Now, I don't want to offend you, but do you have feelings for me? Because if you don't-" Kelly was interrupted by a heart stopping kiss.

"Kelly Noelle Garrison, I love you." Derek said holding her face in his hands.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Kelly said smiling. Derek kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. "So, maybe we should get ready?" Kelly asked.

"Or, we could lay here in each other's arms for awhile." Derek said shrugging jokingly.

"I really really like that idea, and then we can take a shower." Kelly said with a mischievous grin. To make a long story short, they didn't get out of the house until 12:00, 3 hours after they had gotten up.

"So, this is the hospital you worked at." Derek said putting an emphasis on the word 'worked'.

"Yup, this is Memorial Hospital. This is one of the worst places to work, no hot guys." Kelly said shaking her head.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't get a position here!" Derek joked.

"Ha ha, you're a funny one." Kelly said sarcastically.

"You know it."

"Kelly! You're back!" A guy about Derek's age said running toward Kelly. Kelly turned and started walking away quickly while Derek stayed where he was. "Kelly, come on, I didn't mean to." The guy pleaded.

Kelly turned around suddenly, tears streaming down her face. "You didn't mean to? You really want me to believe that bull shit? You 'didn't mean to' have sex with a patient. A 14-year old patient I might add! God, what do you take me for? I am far from being an idiot about these things. Oliver, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A 14-YEAR OLD FOR A FUCKING MONTH!" Kelly screamed at this guy.

"Hun, come on let's go. You shouldn't have to deal with this." Derek whispered in her ear soothingly.

"You are so right; I shouldn't waste my time on a cheating SLEEZE!" Kelly said raising her voice on the last word.

"Who is this guy? Dude, get away from my woman." Oliver said charging at Derek.

"This is my boyfriend, Derek, and I am NOT your woman, you can't treat people like property, Oliver." Kelly said a little more calmly.

"You know what, I don't like that you're moving in on my woman when she's only been away for two weeks." Oliver said getting extremely close to Derek.

"Maybe, you shouldn't talk about my girlfriend like that." Derek said calmly even though the anger inside him was rising.

"Shut the hell up." Oliver spat. Derek, getting tired of this guy, punched Oliver square in the jaw. Just like the time he punched Mark when he came for Addison, only harder.

"Jesus! Where did you learn to hit like that?" Kelly asked smiling.

"I did a little boxing in college. Should we just leave him here?" Derek asked, he was just glad that Kelly wasn't angry at him for punching out her ex-boyfriend.

"I'll just tell Nurse Jill that Dr. Oliver needs some stitches." Kelly said smiling. She looked at Derek's hand and her smile faded. "Maybe, we should clean you up too."

Derek looked down at his hand, it was indeed bleeding. "I guess so, are you gonna stitch me up?" Derek asked smiling.

"Of course!" Kelly responded.

Soon after the Oliver incident Kelly and Derek were heading hand and hand to the resident's locker room at Memorial when a cry of a baby rang out into the hospital. "We're near the new baby nursery right now." Kelly said stopping at a long glass window where many babies were lined up in bassinettes. "I love babies, they smell good." Kelly said touching the glass.

"I do too, can we go in?" Derek asked gesturing towards the opening door of the nursery.

"Let me just go check with my good friend, Nurse Lena." Kelly said smiling. She left Derek outside still looking into the nursery.

"Which one's yours?" A voice came from a grinning man standing next to Derek also looking in on the babies.

"None of them, I just love kids. My girlfriend was a resident here and she just went in to ask if we could hold some of the babies. Which one is yours?" Derek asked.

"The girl in the front row, Marleigh. My wife chose the name, I would've been happy with Allison or Lucy or something like that but she insisted on the name Marleigh." The man explained.

"I like it. It's different. She's beautiful." Derek told the man.

"Thanks." He said.

"No-" Derek started.

"Derek, they said we could play with them." Kelly said smiling brightly.

"It was nice talking to you." Derek said holding out his hand to the man.

"It was nice meeting you too, Derek." He shook Derek's hand and turned around and left.

"Who was that guy?" Kelly asked taking Derek's hand in her own.

"I don't know his name, we were just talking. His daughter is the one named Marleigh." Derek said pointing to the adorable baby.

"Marleigh, I like it." Kelly said after contemplating a bit.

"That's what I told that guy." Derek said smiling.

"Great minds think alike." Kelly said shrugging.

After browsing through all the babies, Kelly and Derek decided that it was time to go clean out Kelly's locker and go to her house to get changed before traveling to Derek's family's house.

"Your house is beautiful, you really grew up here?" Kelly asked amazed.

"Yeah, I've lived here pretty much my whole life. I have some big plans for my property in Seattle. It's big enough to have a really large house with a wraparound porch… I've always wanted a wraparound porch." Derek replied.

"Growing up so close to the beach, I would see wraparound porches everywhere I went. Though, I never had one." Kelly thought aloud.

"Uncle Derek!" A voice came from the back yard. "Hey everyone, Uncle Derek is here!" This announcement was followed by many excited 'yays'. All of a sudden 12 children came from the backyard into the huge front yard. 7 girls and 5 boys. Each and every one of them came and practically mauled Derek with their hugs and questions. Derek forgot to mention that he hadn't mentioned that Kelly was coming with him.

"You guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kelly." Derek said putting an arm around Kelly's shoulders.

A chorus of 'hi Kelly's' and 'hello's' came out of the children.

"Hi guys." Kelly said to the kids. She turned to Derek. "Does your family know I'm coming?" She asked.

"Um, not exactly." Derek replied looking uneasy.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Kelly asked.

"I just forgot to mention you were coming with me." Derek said smiling apologetically.

"How is it going to look when you walk in with a woman that looks exactly like your ex-wife without any notice?" Kelly asked.

"Hey, they always have to accommodate just one more person; it won't be a problem, okay?" Derek asked reassuring Kelly. He grabbed Kelly's hand and led her to the backyard.

* * *

**Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: See Chapter:1**

**Derek's Family:**

**Mom and Dad: Charles and Lily**

**Oldest Sister/Husband/Occupation/Kids: Ava, Cole, cardiologists, Cody, Ella, Molly, and Chase**

**2nd Oldest: Cassidy, Carter, dentists, Landon, Bianca, Avery, and Hope**

**3rd Oldest: Daisy, Max, Braden, Bryson, and Leila**

**4th Oldest: Lacey has daughter: Cara**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beautiful Disaster**

"Derek! Hey, good to see you." An older man said slapping Derek on the back.

"Hey Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kelly." Derek said grinning widely.

"Dr. Shepherd, It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that Derek forgot to mention I was coming." Kelly said smiling apologetically while shaking Charles Shepherd's hand.

"Oh, please call me Charlie. It's no problem, we're always prepared for some extra arrivals, and people drop in all the time." Charlie reassured Kelly.

"I told you it wasn't going to be a problem." Derek said hugging Kelly tightly to his side.

"Why don't you go in and meet the rest of the family, they're in the kitchen." Charlie said shooing Kelly and Derek into the general direction.

"I think that's a good idea. You have nothing to worry about, Kells. My family is filled with women so it will be completely different for you than it was with me." Derek said mentioning the stern talking to Kelly's brothers had had with him.

Before Kelly could answer they were in the kitchen being surrounded by women and who Kelly assumed were their husbands. "Derek! I haven't seen you for so long!" Derek's sister, Daisy exclaimed.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kelly." Derek introduced grinning widely.

"Hi Kelly, I'm Lily, Derek's mother." A pretty older woman introduced herself. "This is Ava and Cole, that's Cassidy and Carter over there, Daisy and Max are right here, and-."

"And…I'm Derek's sister Lacey." Lacey said interrupting her mother.

"Lacey did always have a problem with people introducing her to other people." Derek said laughing.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Kelly said acknowledging each person who was introduced.

"I bet you $5 that you can't name all the kids and who their parents are." Derek's brother-in-law, Carter joked.

"I'll take that bet," Kelly said smiling. She had a great memory. "Cody, Ella, Molly and Chase belong to Ava and Cole. Landon, Bianca, Avery and Hope belong to you and Cassidy. Braden, Bryson and Leila belong to Daisy and Max, and Cara belongs to Lacey." Kelly smiled confidently.

"Jeez, I still can't keep track of them all." Carter said which made everyone burst into laughter.

"So Kelly, how did you and Derek meet?" Derek's oldest sister, Ava asked.

"Well, we met through my friend Meredith. I was at her surprise birthday party at Seattle Grace and Derek and Meredith are pretty good friends. So, I was talking to Meredith and Derek just walked up and started talking to me." Kelly said smiling as she remembered that night. "Then that night we went out for Meredith's birthday and Derek drove me to the restaurant because I had just gotten into town and had no car." Kelly explained.

"May I ask why you were in Seattle?" Lacey asked.

"I lived out there a long time ago and my father still lives there. Plus Richard Webber had called me in to help on a case." Kelly explained.

"What type of surgeon are you?" Ava's husband, Cole asked.

"Neurosurgeon, my grandfather was one and he was like, my hero." Kelly replied.

"That's quite a coincidence." Lily Shepherd said what everyone had been thinking since Kelly had walked into the house.

"Hey, what can I say? I love smart, talented, beautiful, red-haired women." Derek joked. Kelly laughed along with the rest of Derek's family.

"So, Kelly, your last name is Garrison? Is that any relationship to William Garrison?" Daisy's husband, Max asked while they were starting to clear the table.

"That's actually my father." Kelly explained. "It could be my brother you're talking about also. Or come to think about it, my grandfather too." Kelly said laughing a little.

"Wow, you must be an amazing surgeon, your family is pretty much all surgeons, right?" Daisy asked.

"She is. We had a little girl. She was an actress and she had to have a super secret silent sunset surgery, as I like to call it and Kelly was there the whole time doing everything the way it was supposed to be done." Derek proudly announced to his family.

"Oh, I'm really not that good." Kelly said, a little embarrassed.

"Liar. Okay, well, we have to be heading out now. I'll call you all when I get back to Seattle." Derek said kissing all the women goodbye and shaking hands with the men. "Tell the kids, I love them." Derek said mentioning the sleeping children.

"Will do, Derek. Goodbye, Kelly. It was very nice meeting you." Charlie Shepherd said.

"It was nice meeting you all too." Kelly replied.

"How about we go to the pier and go on a ferryboat ride?" Derek suggested while pulling out of the Shepherd's neighborhood.

"Sounds good. You know you really didn't have to talk about how great a surgeon I am." Kelly told him.

"Why not? You're talented and beautiful; you should talk about your accomplishments." Derek said.

"In med school, when everyone found out who my parents were, they thought I only got in because of them. So, I guess I got used to hiding all my accomplishments that had nothing to do with my parents." Kelly told him.

"You don't have to do that around my family, that's for sure. They don't care, they're pretty laid back." Derek explained.

"I saw that." Kelly replied.

"You know what I love about you?" Derek asked. They had just gotten onto the ferryboat.

"No, what do you love about me?" Kelly asked.

"I love your cute little nose and your beautiful hair." Derek replied.

"It's all about the outside appearance for you, isn't it?" Kelly joked.

"No, I'm not that shallow, I also love your personality and your ability to make everyone love you." Derek continued.

"There we go! I love your hair, a lot." Kelly told him giggling. "It's floppy. I just can't help but smile every time I see it."

"I know, right?" Derek joked. They both laughed, but then, something caught Kelly's eye.

"Derek, watch out!" Kelly screamed. But, it was too late.

* * *

**AN: I got really sad. No one reviewed! I know this chapter is kinda short...I thought it was longer and it was a perfect place for a cliffy. Tune in tomorrow(?) to learn what happens to Derek.**


	10. Chapter 10: Handguns and Second Chances

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own anything to do with Bon Jovi Songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Handguns and Second Chances**

_"Derek, watch out!" Kelly screamed. But, it was too late. _

Derek had been rushed to the hospital as soon as the ferry stopped. "Dr. Garrison? What happened?" One of the nurses asked as Kelly rushed in with the EMTs and Derek on a gurney.

"My boyfriend was shot… by Oliver." Kelly managed to get out.

"Dr. Smith shot your boyfriend?" The nurse asked surprised that Oliver could do something like that.

"Yeah and now Derek has a bullet lodged into his head, I'm going to kill him!" Kelly screamed with tears gushing out of her eyes. She collapsed into the nurse's arms and screamed in sadness. She wasn't sure Derek would make it through the surgery he would need to dislodge the bullet.

"Dr. Kelly Garrison, please report to the Chief of Surgery's Office immediately." The PA system said. Kelly was sitting in a chair next to Derek's bed holding his hand tightly.

"I'll be right back, Der-Bear." Kelly whispered getting up and giving Derek a kiss on the forehead. Then, she took the long walk down to her old boss's office.

"Ah, Kelly, it's nice to see you again. What isn't so nice are the circumstances that you are here for. I understand that Dr. Oliver Smith, shot your boyfriend on the ferry?" Chief Wilson asked.

"That's right. Derek is now lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed with a bullet stuck in his head. He's stable, but we need to get him into surgery as soon as his family arrives. Wait, why is it that you called me in here?" Kelly asked.

"I want you to do the surgery." Dr. Wilson said bluntly.

"What- but…I can't." Kelly stammered.

"Why not? This man is going to die if he doesn't have the bullet taken out of his skull and you are just the person to do it. You are the best neurosurgeon I know besides Derek Shepherd, who just happens to be the one with his life on the line." Chief Wilson explained.

"I can't operate on people I know; I don't want to be responsible for someone's death." Kelly said tearing up at the thought of Derek dying. "Plus I signed a contract that said that I didn't have to operate on anyone that I have a relationship with." Kelly explained.

"You don't work at this hospital anymore do you now?" Dr. Wilson replied smugly.

"You're right, I'll do the surgery. But, only if you get Oliver locked up for the rest of his life for what he did to Derek." Kelly said.

"Fine, now go save that man's life."

After Derek's family arrived and said good luck to him, he was off to surgery. He had drifted in and out of consciousness. Kelly was just scrubbing up for surgery when one of the scrub nurses burst in and told her that Derek wanted to talk to her. "Tell him that I'll be right there." Kelly said drying her hands. She would just have to wash them again. She quickly walked into the OR and took Derek's hand in her own. "Hi Baby," Kelly said smiling when inside she was dying of sadness.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you before they put me under the anesthesia. I want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I will always love you." Derek said drifting off a little again.

"I love you too, Derek. Don't die on me now." Kelly said kissing his lips softly. "Okay, everyone. In the words of Dr. Shepherd, It's a beautiful day to save lives." Kelly said sadly.

"Pressure's dropping." One of the scrub nurses announced.

"Come on, Derek, you can't do this to me." Then Derek Shepherd flat-lined. "Charge the paddles to 200." Kelly screamed. She couldn't risk losing Derek.

"Charged to 200." The nurse said.

"Clear," Kelly said shocking Derek with the electric charged paddles.

"No change," Another nurse announced.

"Charge them to 300." Kelly said forcefully. "Clear."

"He's been gone too long Dr. Garrison." The nurse said backing away a little.

"Charge to 360." Kelly yelled. When no one moved she yelled again. "Charge to 360, give him one more chance." Kelly pleaded. One of the younger nurses immediately charged the paddles. Kelly shocked him.

"We have a heart beat. Pressure's rising." The young nurse announced smiling.

"Thank you." Kelly whispered to the nurse. The young nurse just nodded her head. "Ok, let's close him up." Kelly said remembering back to her middle school home economics class. _Up, down, loop, tie._

"Charlie? Lily?" Kelly said waking up Derek's sleeping parents. Once they were awake and fully aware of where they were, Kelly explained what had happened during the surgery. "We started to lose him and I couldn't get his heart beating again and then when everyone gave up, Nurse Sanders, the young nurse here, charged the paddles for me and his heart started beating again." Kelly explained.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Lily Shepherd asked worrying about her youngest child.

"There is a slight chance that he won't be able to walk, but I'm confident that Derek will bounce back quickly." Kelly said tears coming to her eyes at the thought of Derek being paralyzed. "You can go see him though. He just may be a little groggy from the meds." Kelly explained.

"Thanks so much, Kelly, you saved our son's life in more ways than one." Charlie replied.

"Oh, it was no problem really. I'm just glad I could help." Kelly said with the tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "I'm just going to compose myself, now." Kelly said laughing through her tears. She walked to an empty on-call room and sat down on the bed and cried some happy tears.

After she composed herself, Kelly called Meredith to tell her what happened. "Remember my ex-boyfriend Oliver, Mer?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, he was a jerk." Meredith said. "What about him?"

"He-he, he shot… Derek." Kelly said opening up the flood gates again.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" Meredith asked her sobbing friend.

"I had to operate on him. Oh, Mer, it was horrible, I almost lost him. He told me he loved me this morning. I don't know what I would've done if he had died." Kelly said still crying.

"Kell, calm down. George and I will be on the first plane out there, you're at memorial right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we were on the ferryboats when it happened." Kelly said a little more calmly.

"You both did always have a thing for ferryboats; I wonder why I never thought of you two together. Ok, sweetie, we'll be there as soon as we can. Be strong." Meredith said hanging up the phone just to pick it up again to call the airlines. She was going to New York.

After sitting on a plane for the longest time, Meredith and George quickly made their way to the hospital. Addison and Mark had decided to come along too, since they **_were_** friends of Derek's. When they got up to the surgical floor, they found Kelly in Derek's room slumped down in the most uncomfortable chair in the hospital, which just happened to reside in Derek's room. She was holding his hand, which was gently rubbing her ring finger on her left hand.

"Derek, oh my God are you okay?" Meredith said upon entering the room.

"Yeah and guess what! I can move my legs." Derek said smiling happily. "The only thing wrong about getting shot in the head is I had to lose all of my beautiful hair." Derek said jokingly.

"You'd think the actual getting shot part would be the worst." Mark said.

"Shut-up Mark," Addison said slapping him playfully. This lead to everyone laughing loudly, waking up Kelly.

"Jeez, you guys are loud." Kelly said wiping the sleep from her eyes with her right hand. She looked down at Derek's hand gently massaging her left ring finger. "Derek? Can you move your legs?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Yup, pull up the blanket and I'll show you." Derek said smiling a McDreamy smile.

Kelly did as he said and lifted the blanket off of Derek's legs. They were indeed wiggling. "And they say doctors are the worst patients. My Doctor is already recovered." Kelly said giggling. "The nurses here are calling you Miracle Man. I told them to call you Dr. Miracle Man." Kelly laughed.

"Good job." Derek said laughing after he high-fived Kelly.

"You guys, I bet you're totally jet-lagged. You can go back to my house if you want. I have a full fridge, movies and a bunch of guest rooms. Feel free to do whatever. I'm just going to stay here with Derek." Kelly said practically shooing them down the hall and out of the hospital with her words.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I know where it is and where the spare key is. Let's go guys, give them some time alone." Meredith replied seeing that Kelly and Derek wanted to be alone to talk. They left soon after saying their goodbyes to Derek.

"When I was in a coma, I was thinking that I wasn't going to make it through. I started thinking about kids and I had the strangest dream. This little girl, she-she looked exactly like me but with your hair and nose." Derek said getting a little emotional. "She kept asking me where her mommy was. I told her that her mommy was in the kitchen making stew for dinner. Then I heard a woman singing along to the radio. She was singing that new song by Bon Jovi, Who Says You Can't Go Home, the new state song for New Jersey." Derek said.

"I love that song." Kelly said tearing up.

"Well, I walked into the kitchen and I don't know what possessed me to do this but, I wrapped my arms around the woman's waist. She turned around and it was you! The little girl, you called her Cecilia, she was making cookies on the counter and eating the cookie dough." Derek said looking a little freaked out about his future seeing abilities.

"Cecilia, I like it. It's a Saint's name." Kelly said laughing.

"That's what I was thinking when you said it. The little girl, Cecilia, was about 4 years old. Then you asked me to check on Charlie. I thought you were talking about my father, but you were really talking about a little baby that was in the next room over from the one I was in. He had to be only a few months old. I was so happy that I had a son that I started crying like a baby. Then I woke up and I was in here. It seemed so real."

"I'm sorry that it wasn't." Kelly said sincerely.

"It could be."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted recently, I tried really hard but the website wouldn't let me log in...I might be a little quicker posting because I wrote some more chapters when I couldn't log in.**

**AN2: I love the names Cecilia and Charlie...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry to kind of take hostages here but I won't post if no one reviews.**

**AN3: Long enough?**


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions

**Dislaimer: See Chapter 1, I don't own Ben and Jerry's/Jimmy Choos/COACH/ or anything Tiffany's**

**I made up the store Ingra's**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions**

"Ok, hypothetically speaking here, say, there's a guy and a girl who have been dating for only a week or two." Kelly explained to Meredith and Addison. "Would it be weird if the guy asked the girl to marry him after such a short period of dating?"

"It depends on the love factor." Addison said taking a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's the three were sharing. It was the week after Derek had asked Kelly to marry him and she still hadn't answered him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_It seemed so real." _

_"I'm sorry that it wasn't." Kelly said sincerely._

_"It could be." Derek replied._

_"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kelly asked tears springing up into her eyes._

_"Kelly Noelle Garrison, I've loved you since before we met. Meredith would always brag about you and I guess I felt like I knew you. Then when I met you, I found out how truly beautiful you were as a person and on the outside. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife. I know we have only known each other for 2 weeks, but I believe we could make this work out. Things may not have ended greatly in my first marriage but I feel connected to you… all the time." Derek said smiling encouragingly. _

_"Derek, I…I have to think about it. This is a big surprise. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to say yes but there are issues that still have to be resolved in my life. I'd still like you to meet my father and I want to at least be able to stay in the same room as the man." Kelly explained. Derek laughed understanding completely._

_"Just promise me that you'll give me an answer soon, whether it's yes or no." Derek proposed._

_"You have got yourself a deal, Dr. Shepherd." Kelly said lying next to Derek on the hospital bed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Love factor?" Kelly asked after zoning out a bit.

"The Love Factor is something the hospital bets on every time there is a couple with one of the people having an illness. It's kinda mean but we bet if they will stay together because of the Love Factor or if they'll break up because they don't have the Love Factor." Meredith explained. Addison nodded with her spoon in her mouth. They had sent the guys out to get Chinese food and some groceries.

"I think there is a love factor. This guy he was just in the hospital and the girl has had her heart broken by a lot of people in her life. She's not sure if they're moving too fast though." Kelly explained wondering how they couldn't figure out it was her she was talking about.

"Hey, we're back." Derek yelled coming into the kitchen with a few bags. The girls instantly hid their spoons and the empty carton of ice cream behind their backs.

"Don't over exert yourself honey." Kelly told Derek worriedly.

"Kell, I'm fine." Derek said pulling off his Yankees hat to show off his shaved head and coming over to kiss her on the lips. Kelly pushed the spoon behind Meredith with her hand without Derek noticing.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow." Mark yelped from the kitchen. "Hot. Hot hot hot!"

"I guess I better save him from the killer Chinese food." Addison said laughing and getting up.

"Hey, have you guys been eating ice cream?" George asked coming into the living room where the girls had been sitting on the floor.

"No, why do you ask?" Meredith asked sweetly giving Kelly a panicked look.

"Um, you have Chocolate Fudge Brownie all over your face." George said stifling a laugh.

"Hey, Mer." Kelly said making a wiping motion around her lips smirking.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." Meredith yelled faking hurt. She couldn't keep a straight face and everyone ended up laughing.

* * *

"Oh my god." Kelly said placing the phone back in its cradle.

"What's wrong babe?" Derek asked coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"My dad had a heart attack." Kelly said going extremely pale.

"Is he alright?" Derek asked suddenly concerned.

"He died." Was the only thing Kelly said.

"Kells, are you going to be okay?" Derek asked hugging Kelly to his muscular chest.

"I feel like I've been robbed of my father." Kelly said breaking down crying.

"Shhh…it's all going to be ok." Derek said stroking Kelly's hair comfortingly.

"I will never know if my father was actually a good man, I never talked to him. Who's going to walk me down the isle? Who's going to watch my babies when I have to go to work? Who… who…" Kelly said crying harder and sinking lower into Derek's chest.

"I don't know who's going to do all those things, but what I do know is that I will always be there for you." Derek told her sincerely laying his chin on her head.

"How can I cry over someone I barely knew?" Kelly asked looking up into Derek's piercing blue eyes.

"He was your dad. You're apart of him. You're gonna feel that way about people sometimes. You barely know them and then poof! They're gone and you're a crying mess." Derek told her.

"I don't even know what to say to that statement." Kelly said laughing with tears still streaming down her face.

"Who called to tell you?" Derek asked.

"One of the doctors that he worked with. She said that they had plans for a late dinner and she found him." Kelly said wiping the tears away. "His funeral is tomorrow. I have to get a flight back to Seattle as soon as possible. I guess we'll have to do our road trip another time. You'll come with me, won't you?" Kelly asked suddenly aware that she may have to do this all by herself.

"Of course I'll go with you. How about we fly back here after the funeral and get all your stuff and then drive back?" Derek suggested.

'That sounds like a great idea. Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek asked after turning around to face her again. He had just been about to go back into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Derek replied. He turned around and headed back into the bathroom smiling to himself.

* * *

"Wait, you're going back to Seattle…today?" Meredith asked.

"Mer, my father died, I have to go back. Derek and I are flying back here after the funeral, though. We really want to take that road trip together. So, while you're here I scheduled you and Addy to go look at some of the best designers for wedding gowns. Vera Wang being one of them, I remembered how much you loved her dresses." Kelly said with a smile. "And because I did this for you, I'm hoping with all hope that you will watch Shadow for me?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll watch him Kells." Meredith said hugging her friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kelly said. A big weight had been lifted off her chest.

"It's really no problem at all. I'm happy to do it for you. Now go before you miss your plane." Meredith said shooing her out the door. Derek was already waiting in the car for her.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Derek asked pulling his seatbelt over his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kelly sighed.

"I'll be with you the whole time, don't worry." Derek told her.

"I'm just sad that we didn't get to make things better between us and that you couldn't meet him." Kelly said.

"Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up on you and biting you in the ass. The only thing you can do is sit back and hope it doesn't hurt too badly." Derek said.

"Fortune cookie." Kelly said smiling.

"A fortune cookie that uses the word 'ass', yes they'd make a great profit." Derek said jokingly.

* * *

"**_This_** is why I love Seattle." Kelly said laughing. Just as they had stepped out of Seattle National Airport there was a sudden downpour. They had no umbrella and there were no cabs around to give them shelter. Unlike normal people, Derek andKelly decided to walk to Derek's trailer in the rain.

"So what time is the funeral?" Derek asked towel drying his hair after they had shared a steaming hot shower.

"In 2 hours so… like 3 o'clock." Kelly said looking at the clock on the trailer's stove. "And… I don't own anything black." Kelly said rifling through her clothes.

"I'll take you shopping then." Derek said putting on a black suit with a dark blue tie that really brought out the crystal blue in his eyes.

"Hm, a man that takes me shopping, I just might have to keep you around." Kelly said jokingly.

"I guess you should." Derek said growling playfully and lunging toward Kelly who only had his robe on.

* * *

An hour later, they were off to a store called 'Ingra's"

"How's this one?" Kelly asked tying the tan sash that accompanied the black dress.

"I like the green one." Derek replied.

"Derek, it's a funeral, I can't show up in a green dress." Kelly said.

"What was your father's favorite color?" Derek asked.

"Green…"

"Then I suggest you buy the green dress." Derek said smiling.

After buying the green dress and a pair of green Jimmy Choo sandals they were off to the funeral. Before going into the house her father lived in, Kelly slipped on her oversized black COACH sunglasses and grabbed Derek's hand. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The door burst open before she could reach the door and out came a little girl who looked about 5 years old. A woman that looked like she could be Kelly's sister walked out the door after the little girl. "Lucy, come back here. Lucy Marie Garrison! Listen to me, I'm your mother." The woman yelled after the crying child.

"Excuse me? Did you just say Garrison?" Kelly asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm sorry, someone in my family just died and I'm a mess, my daughter is a mess. Do I know you?" The woman asked.

"I doubt that you know me. My name is Kelly Garrison; I'm William Garrison's youngest daughter." Kelly said.

The woman gasped. "You're Kelly?" She asked. When Kelly nodded the woman's face lit up. "I'm your aunt Becky, your Uncle Peter's wife. The little girl over there is my daughter Lucy, your cousin." Becky explained.

"I thought you were like my step-mother." Kelly said sighing in relief. She didn't know if she could've dealt with something like that.

"Oh no, your father never remarried. He loved your mother very much and it hurt him so much that he did what he did to her. I mean, I was only in high school when this was going on but, I was always around. Peter and I are high school sweethearts." Becky explained. "Excuse me, I have to go get Lucy, your father was her favorite uncle."

"Oh, we'll go get her for you." Kelly offered. "I'd like to get to know her if I can." Kelly told her.

"Sure, that would actually help me out a lot, thank you. I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." Becky said turning to Derek with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Derek Shepherd, Kelly's boyfriend." Derek said shaking Becky Garrison's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Derek. I should be getting back inside. Thanks again for getting her." Becky said turning and going inside.

* * *

"Hi Lucy, I'm Kelly and this is Derek. I'm your Uncle Will's daughter." Kelly explained to the little girl.

"You are Willy's daughter?" Lucy asked cocking her head to one side.

"Yes, I'm your cousin." Kelly told her.

"Cousin Kelly, do I have other cousins? I'm the only little kid in my family." Lucy explained.

"Well, you have me, and my 6 brothers and sisters, but they're way older than us. Then you have my nieces and nephews who are really your second cousins, but they're about your age." Kelly then went on to tell Lucy about all of her second cousins.

"Will I meet them?" Lucy asked.

"One day, how about we go inside, I want to say goodbye to my daddy before he goes to heaven." Kelly explained picking up the little girl after she agreed. Kelly, Lucy, and Derek were together for the whole funeral.

Once Kelly had gotten to say goodbye to her father, she and Derek and some other people had to go into one of the conference rooms to watch William Garrison's last will on tape.

"Hello everyone. If you're watching this, well, I must be dead." William Garrison a happy looking man said smiling into the camera. "I really hope my children are here to watch this, if they are, kids, I'm sorry about what I did to you and your mother. There are no excuses for what I did but I'm really sorry."

Kelly stared at this man, wondering how she could hate him; he looked like such a nice guy. A few tears ran down her face and Derek kissed her on the forehead to show her that he was there for her.

"To my youngest daughter, Kelly, I would like you to meet the man of your dreams, unless you have already. If you haven't, you may want to look this fellow up." Kelly's father said holding up a picture of Derek. "This is Dr. Derek Shepherd, he's the head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace hospital. I had the pleasure of meeting this man once at Seattle Grace and I felt he would be perfect for you. Look him up."

Kelly laughed at the irony. What were the chances that her father could pick out the perfect man for her?

"I would also like to give you $20,000 for the wedding, house, private practice, ect. of your dreams." William Garrison finished.

Kelly gasped in surprise. $20,000? Where did her father get that kind of money? _Well, he was a surgeon for 40 years. _"Ok, so why didn't you tell me you had already met my father?" Kelly asked turning to Derek.

"I can honestly tell you that I forgot. It was so long ago, when I was an intern." Derek replied.

"Derek, remember that question you asked me in the hospital the day you had the surgery and the dream about Cecilia and Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Derek asked.

"The answer is yes!"

"Seriously?" Derek asked.

"Seriously." Kelly announced. They stood up and hugged each other tight. The people in the room had no idea what was going on but clapped anyway. Then Derek slipped a Tiffany's Ribbon Engagement Ring onto Kelly's left ring finger. Everyone in the conference room came around the table to admire the beautiful ring.

"This is the most amazing ring I have ever seen!" Kelly exclaimed. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too." Derek said kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

"One thing though, I don't want to upstage Meredith's wedding so maybe we should keep this on the down low." Kelly suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Derek said taking Kelly's ring and twisting it upside down.

* * *

**AN: As the last reviewer said...it's not nice tomake you review but... it would make me very happy :-D**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to my Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Welcome To My Life**

"I'm so glad that you're back!" Meredith exclaimed running up to her best friend in the airport.

"It's so good to be back." Kelly said hugging Meredith back. "How was Shadow, what he good for you?" Kelly asked.

"He didn't eat much, I think he missed you." Meredith replied.

"Hello to you too." Derek said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry Derek, I just don't you as much as I like Kelly." Meredith said hugging Derek hello.

"So, how did the wedding gown shopping go?" Kelly asked Meredith. Meredith was always ready to talk about her upcoming wedding.

"Addy and I found the most beautiful gown at Vera Wang. It's a strapless silk taffeta ball gown with a wrapped bodice and a side-draped skirt. It's beautiful; we're going back tomorrow so that you can look at it. Have to have the approval of the maid of honor." Meredith explained with a broad smile.

"You should see the dress I bought for my father's funeral." Kelly said told Meredith. "It's a green strapless cocktail dress type of thing with a lighter green ribbon around the waste. I wore it with these Jimmy Choos that are amazingly comfortable."

"She looked beautiful," Derek said picking up some of the heavier bags they had brought with them.

"Oh, and Derek, some lady called from Tiffany's asking if you got your order." Meredith said looking puzzled. Kelly gave him a nervous look.

"It must have been a wrong number; I don't have the money for anything from Tiffany's." Derek said quickly thinking up a lie.

"Oh well. George is waiting in the car for us." Meredith said brushing off Derek's Tiffany comment. Meredith knew that he could indeed afford something from Tiffany's; she had seen the receipt for an engagement ring when she was doing wash for everyone in the house. In other words, she was bored.

* * *

"Hey guys! How was your brief stay in the rainy city of Seattle?" George asked. Meredith had told him about the Ring receipt. "Anything exciting happen?"

"It was good. Nothing really happened, nothing worth mentioning anyway." Kelly told George, hugging him hello.

"Are you sure about that?" George asked hinting that he knew something they were keeping from him.

"All we did was eat, sleep, shop and go to the funeral." Derek replied.

"Ok, well, let's get on back. Mark was going to try to cook tonight." Meredith explained.

"The key word here being 'try'." George put in laughing.

"When we left he had already set off the smoke detector twice." Meredith told them also laughing.

"What made him think to do this?" Kelly asked. Derek had told her how bad a cook Mark was.

"Who knows what possesses that man to do the things he does." George told her. This caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

"What do you think?" Meredith asked spinning around in a gorgeous wedding dress.

"I love it." Kelly said smiling at her best friend.

"That's what I said when I first saw it." Addison told her.

"Ok, ok, now you get to try on your dresses." Meredith exclaimed. Since she and Addison had become so close as friends, Meredith decided that Addison would be one of the bridesmaids. "You guys get to try on the dresses than I'll just buy Izzie and Cristina dresses in their sizes once you like them." She explained.

"I'm up for it." Kelly said not knowing what monstrosities Meredith had picked out.

"I love this one!" Meredith exclaimed as the two redheads looked at themselves in the mirror trying to figure out a way to tell Meredith that they hated the dresses.

"Um, Mer, are you really sure you want your bridesmaids and maid of honor wearing three shades of purple? Don't you want one solid color?" Kelly asked hoping that she would agree with her.

"Just try on more and then I'll pick the ones I like best." Meredith commanded. The two women nodded.

* * *

After about 2 hours of trying on really ugly dresses, the 3 women had resorted to looking in a catalog with only 18 bridesmaid's dresses in it. "Ooh! Number 10! Number 10!" Kelly and Addison screamed jumping up and down excitedly which caused other customers to glance in their direction.

"Guys, calm down. Are you sure you like this one? I'll ask the saleswoman if she has it in your sizes." Meredith said walking off muttering to herself about the dress.

"Hey, Kells. Hey, Addison." Derek said coming into the store with Mark.

"Hey yourself, where's Georgie?" Kelly asked kissing Derek on the lips. They had long since forgotten the Geo nickname for George now Kelly just called him George or Georgie.

"He didn't want to see Meredith trying on wedding dresses, he thought it would be bad luck, and we know they both don't need any of that." Mark explained.

"Where is Mer anyway?" Derek asked just as Meredith came back with matching brown dresses.

"I'm right here; these girls want to try on this brown thing." Meredith told him.

"Come on, it's beautiful!" Addison defended the dress that both girls loved the minute they laid eyes on it.

"Just go try it on, maybe it'll look better on you than it does on the hanger." Meredith replied handing Kelly and Addison the dresses. "So guys, what were you doing before coming here?" Meredith asked directing the question more to Derek than Mark.

"Nothing really, Mark had to pick something up and then we had some lunch." Derek replied unfazed. _I think she knows something…_

* * *

"How do we look?" Kelly asked aloud interrupting Derek's thoughts.

"Oh, it looks much better on you than on the hanger." Meredith said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I knew you would like it!" Addison exclaimed.

"Look, it even twirls nicely." Kelly said demonstrating her point by twirling around a few times.

"You look… amazing." Derek said staring at his fiancé. _I'm one of the luckiest men in the universe…I get to marry that beautiful creature. _

"Why thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Kelly said smiling and teasing him with her eyes.

"It's my pleasure Dr. Garrison." Derek said following her eyes with his.

"Jeez, you two need to stop with the Dr. Shepherd/Dr. Garrison thing, it's annoying." Meredith said honestly. Kelly and Derek just laughed.

"Okay, so are we getting the brown dresses? Come on, they have straps, so the dress won't fall down. It even has a pretty flower on the side!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yes, we're getting the brown dresses. They're really nice on you guys." Meredith told her.

"Good, we're done here, right? I'm starving." Addison said.

"Yeah, let's just get changed and Mer, will pay for our beautiful dresses." Kelly said skipping back to the dressing room. After they had changed back into their regular clothes the two couples walked out of the store, Addison and Mark holding hands, and Kelly and Derek holding each other close. Meredith was walking in between the two couples. They were on their way to get something to eat. Little did they know that someone was watching them very closely.

* * *

**AN: I probably won't be updating soon... my cousin just passed away. Please review...**


	13. Chapter 13: Sunsets and Car Crashes

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sunsets and Car Crashes**

"I think Meredith and George know." Derek said after lunch. He and Kelly were taking a walk in Central Park.

"Know what?" Kelly asked not really paying attention to what they were doing. She had a bad feeling about something but…she couldn't figure out what it was.

"That we're engaged…are you okay, you aren't really paying attention. Got something else on your mind?" Derek asked looking into Kelly's greenish blue eyes.

"I have a…feeling." Kelly said with an odd look on her face.

"What kind of feeling?" Derek asked cautiously. The last time someone said they had a feeling a bomb blew up a part of the hospital.

"It's probably nothing." Kelly said brushing it off but still clearly shaken.

"You should really just get it out in the open, Kells." Derek said squeezing her hand.

"I don't know what I have a bad feeling about…I just know I have a bad feeling." Kelly said lying a bit; she knew exactly what her bad feeling was about. She had quickly decided, though, that she wouldn't tell Derek right away.

"Well, if you figure it out, tell me… maybe I can help you out. I was thinking, though. Since we're engaged…maybe we should start building a house on the property the trailer is on. I'd love to have a huge house with a wraparound porch with a little wooden swing and some rocking chairs... a little country, I know. We could probably even get some horses." Derek said babbling.

"I'd love to have horses, my aunt lived in a rural part of New Jersey where they had horses everywhere… I used to love going to the stables to ride the horses." Kelly replied instantly, her face glowing brighter.

"Great, I'm glad I can do something to make you happy." Derek told her smiling.

"Aw, Der-Bear, you're so sweet."

* * *

"So we'll see you guys back in Seattle on Friday?" Meredith asked hugging Kelly goodbye. She and Derek were starting their road trip back to Seattle.

"That's the plan; you guys have a safe flight." Kelly said hugging Addison, George and Mark also.

"Eat these if you get sick again while you're driving." Addison said pulling her aside and handing her a package of crackers.

"Thanks Addy." Kelly said before returning to the car where Derek was talking to George about their route back to Seattle.

"What was that about?" Derek asked pulling Kelly close to him.

"Addy just gave me some crackers for my stomach." Kelly said putting the package of crackers into the glove compartment. Shadow and all the luggage were loaded up in the car and ready to go.

"We'll see you all back at work on Monday!" Derek said hopping in the car and driving away. "So, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Shepherd, how are you feeling this morning?" Derek asked smiling.

"Pretty good, do you believe in karma?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Derek wondered aloud.

"Oh, no reason, I was just asking." Kelly replied looking out the window but grabbing Derek's free hand.

* * *

"Derek, can we stop? I'm starving and I wouldn't mind stretching my legs a bit." Kelly said after waking up from a long nap. They were somewhere in Illinois.

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry myself. We've been in the car for a long time, most people would've complained by now." Derek said squeezing her hand lovingly.

"I'm used to long car rides, we used to go visit my uncles every summer in California, there's nothing to it." Kelly said smiling. "Plus, I'm not one of those women who whine when she doesn't get her way."

"You never struck me as one of those people." Derek told her sincerely pulling into a rest stop which was pretty nice for a rest stop. Venders were on the sidewalk hoping to catch people's attention with their "designer sunglasses for low prices" and large bright banners.

"I need another pair of sunglasses, I'll meet you inside." Kelly said standing on her tip-toes to kiss Derek's lips.

"No problem, I'll get us something to eat." Derek told her kissing back. He turned and headed into one of the restaurant areas.

"Hi, do you have any COACH sunglasses?" Kelly asked the tall older man at one of the little carts.

"Sure, I'll go pull some out from the back." The man told her with a smile moving to the back of the large sunglass cart.

Just when the man had left, Kelly's cell phone started to vibrate and break out in Bon Jovi's song, Who Says You Can't Go Home. "Hello?" Kelly said answering.

"Hey Kells, how is the road trip going?" Meredith asked. You could tell she was smiling over the phone by how happy her voice was.

"It's going really well, I've slept a lot, I'm just so tired lately." Kelly replied

"It's probably because of all those late night sessions with Derek." Meredith said cracking up. Kelly blushed.

"Okay, why do you sound so happy?" Kelly asked.

"Addison told me." Meredith said her smile growing brighter.

"Told you what?" Kelly said speaking slowly.

"Oh, you know." Meredith said her voice getting mischievous.

"Um, no I don't." Kelly said confused as to what Meredith was getting at.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Meredith asked.

"Mer, tell you what?" Kelly said getting a little annoyed.

"That you're…um… engaged?" Meredith said replacing some of the words she had been going for.

"Oh, that. We didn't want to take away your big moment, Mer." Kelly replied.

"I really wouldn't care; you and Derek are each other's soul mates and the loves of each other's lives." Meredith said tearing up a little bit.

"Aw, thanks Mer. Listen, I gotta go, I'm buying some sunglasses at this cart outside a rest stop in Illinois and the guy just came back with the glasses I wanted to check out. I'll call you later." Kelly told her.

"Okay, well tell Derek that George, Addison, Mark and I all know about your engagement and tell him we said congrats." Meredith said quickly, not wanting to take up any more of Kelly's time.

"Will do, Bye." Kelly said hanging up. "I'll take those." Kelly said pointing to a pair of cute fake COACH sunglasses. "Thanks." She told the man after paying for them and walking off. _How did Addison find out about our engagement? I haven't even been wearing my ring on that finger._ Kelly thought.

* * *

"Hey honey, who were you talking to out there?" Derek asked in between mouthfuls of cheeseburger.

Kelly handed him a napkin to wipe a stray drop of ketchup off his chin. "It was Meredith. She was like interrogating me." Kelly told Derek still confused. "She kept asking me why I didn't tell her. I had no idea what she was talking about. Then she like lied and said she was asking about our engagement. Then she said Addison noticed the ring on my finger, but I haven't even been wearing it on my ring finger." Kelly said before running out of breath.

"Hm, that's strange. I wonder what she was talking about." Derek thought aloud looking just as baffled as Kelly.

"Oh, well, let's just eat our food and get back on the road. I don't want to leave Shadow in there for too long either, I made sure all the windows were open and he has water in his crate." Kelly babbled. She paused. "I have a tendency to babble." She said very seriously. They both burst out in laughter.

* * *

After they enjoyed their meal, they were back on the road. They spent the next two days driving all the way up to Seattle. Stopping only for food, potty breaks and sometimes just to sleep. They are now finally back in Seattle, and ironically passing Seattle Grace Hospital.

"It's nice to be back, I can't wait to get home and lay in a bed that's comfortable instead of the lumpy mattress I have in New York. Or should I say had?" Kelly asked smiling at Derek.

Derek returned the smile. Then, all of a sudden Derek swerved to the right. A car was coming straight towards them. When Derek swerved it just made them in a worse spot to be in. Clearly the guy was drunk, his car rammed right into the front of their car. That's when everything when black.

The car crash had been quickly called in by a young woman who had witnessed the crash. Derek and Kelly were quickly transported to Seattle Grace and Meredith and George were called to pick up Shadow.

* * *

Kelly vaguely remembered the crash that had put her and Derek into the hospital. She hadn't been a patient in a hospital since she was 10 years old. She had broken her arm horseback riding. She awoke to the sight of Addison standing there looking over Kelly's chart. "Hey Addy," Kelly said her throat sore from not using it.

Addison turned around from her spot at the end of the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked kindly. She was in full doctor mode.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Kelly said rubbing her bandaged head.

"You did. Not a big one or anything but it was a pick-up truck." Addison explained.

Kelly nodded. Suddenly she remembered who was with her in the car. "Oh my god, where is Derek? Is he ok?" Kelly asked anxiously.

"Oh, he's fine. They sent him home a few days ago. He just went downstairs to the cafeteria to get some coffee. He should be-." Addison was cut off by the sight of a solemn Derek.

"Hey Der-Bear," Kelly said managing a small smile just for him. Derek looked up, his eyes wide. He knew who that voice belonged to. His smile lit up the room.

"You're awake. They weren't sure you would wake up." Derek said grimacing at the thought.

"Kelly, when you came in, the E.R. doctors checked your stomach for any broken bones. To do this they had to use the sonogram machine. I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're pregnant."

* * *

**AN: May be too soon... but it's my story... SORRY! for all of you people who don't have accounts and wanted to review, I had no idea I had blocked the anonymous reviewers. PLEASE REVIEW! even if it's bad... I would love reviews!**


End file.
